To Wish Upon A Star
by readallaboutit858
Summary: Legend says, if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true... One night, Kimiko is out watching stars, and thinking. The next night, she out again, however, a mysterious visitor arrives... This is a night, Kimiko will always remember...
1. Watching the Stars

To Wish Upon A Star 

Kimiko stared silently up at the star clustered sky, singing quietly to herself. She was listening to her Ipod, a present for her dad. It was the latest version, a sleek handheld device that displayed the song with scrolling lyrics. She looked down at the display and read:

**Big, Big Girl**  
_By __Emilia_

_I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
But I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
Miss you much…_

**So true, just a few months ago, Raimundo left for the Heylin side, and I still don't completely trust him… But I missed him sooo much! How could I have hated and- and missed him?  
**  
_I can see the first leaf falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside_

I remember that feeling. Depression. A coldness that numbs everything…

_I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
But I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
Miss you much_

_Outside it's now raining  
And tears are falling from my eyes  
Why did it have to happen  
Why did it all have to end?_

Why is right… Rai and I, we'll never be friends again. At least not like we used to… All because of one thing… Stupid Rai…

_I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
But I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
Miss you much_

I have your arms around me, warm like fire  
But when I open my eyes  
You're gone

Kimiko jolted up as she heard the last few lines. **Like, like fire? _Yeah…_ I remember how he used to hug me… How he used to laugh with me, and tease me. I haven't laughed in months…**

_I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
But I do do feel that  
I too too will miss you much  
Miss you much_

I'm a big big girl  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
But I do feel I will miss you much  
Miss you much

As the song ended, Kimiko looked up in the sky, thinking. And she wondered…

The next night…

Kimiko was out again, watching the stars. It had become a hobby with her, a way to forget about Raimundo. But sometimes, it was so hard to forget…

"Kimiko?" a voice startled her. A voice, that was… familiar. She turned.

"Rai?"


	2. Stars Descending

Kimiko was stunned. Shocked, actually.

"R-Rai?" she repeated, as if that one word would change everything.

"Why are you here?" she continued, somewhat undeterred. "You're supposed to be on that plane." She faltered.

"To Brazil." Raimundo looked puzzled, and expression that suited his Brazilian face, then he smiled a smile that made Kimiko want to melt into the cracks of the wood paneled floor.

"Oh, that flight," he replied, nervously. "It got canceled, so now I'm on flight 24." Seeing her puzzled expression, he explained, "It leaves next week." She smiled, and he felt light, like the wind. He hadn't felt that way in months. Ever since- _No._ He shook his head to rid himself of that memory.

"Would you mind if I stay out here?" he asked, his heart thrumming violently. Kimiko was shocked. **He, he wants to stay out here? With me? **Her heart was jumping for joy, but she quickly calmed herself. **Careful, Kimi, he's still not completely trustworthy… **

"Um… sure." She said, with a confidence that completely opposed her inner thoughts. Raimundo sat down beside her and together they watched the stars, an awkward pause between them, a pause of two ex-friends with nothing more to say.

"Look!" exclaimed Kimiko, excitement filling her body. Her slender hand pointed up, up into the sky, towards a falling star.

"It's beautiful," she said, in an awe-filled whisper.

"Yes it is." Remarked Raimundo, looking at Kimiko. _"Yes it is…"_

_"Make a wish."_ Simultaneously, the two teens whispered under their breath; a wish. A wish that each hoped would come true…


	3. A Wish Come True

As the star faded, the two looked at each other, into their eyes. Aquamarine and emerald, like the colors of the star.

"Rai?" whispered Kimiko.

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you." She uttered, a phrase of three simple words. Words that melted the ice around Raimundo's heart. She leaned forward, and kissed him, then stepped back, her blue eyes glittering anxiously.

"My wish," Raimundo began, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "My wish came true tonight." He was rewarded with a smile, a smile much more radiant than the star's. A smile of a shining star.

"Mine, too." She replied, tears of joy springing from her eyes.

20 years later…

"Mommy?" asked the little girl, her brown hair nearly covering startling blue eyes. Kimiko smiled, "Yes, Lilly?"

"Look!" Lilly cried, "It's a star!" Her gaze stared at the sky, her finger pointed at a star. A star that was slowly falling. A star with colors, aquamarine and emerald.

"Make a wish," whispered her mother, remembering that star filled night. "And it will come true."

"Really," asked the girl, radiance filling her face at the thought of this new prospect. "Really, Mommy?"

"Really," replied a man's voice.

"Now, honey, make a wish." Raimundo continued, smiling at Kimiko.

"_A wish upon a star…"_


End file.
